


The Lost Demigod: Son of the Huntress

by reader1718



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Lost Demigod: Son of the Huntress

The Lost Demigod: Son of the Huntress

“Aw man, Tony. Why do you always have to carry that dang bow around everywhere? It’s like your favorite toy or something,” Riff Lorton complained to his best friend Tony Wyzek. His best friend stood very tall and muscular, but not bulky, with raven black hair and green eyes. He got them from his mother, who’d abandoned his family when Tony was a baby. They’d also discovered that Tony was dyslexic and had ADHD. Tony explained that he’d been diagnosed with the ADHD since he was a little kid and they’d discovered the dyslexia when he entered kindergarten. Then one day his class had taken a field trip to the museum, where Tony was immediately drawn to the Ancient Greek exhibit. He’d been enjoying looking at the designs depicted on everything in it, wondering what each thing represented, until he discovered that the ancient Greek lettering on everything was as clear to him as English would be to most people. He didn’t know what to make of that, and neither did his friends when he told them. “How can you read ancient Greek? No one can read that stuff! I certainly can’t,” Riff told Tony. “Hey, I don’t know why I can read that stuff. It doesn’t make sense to me either, okay? I’ve never been able to read ANYTHING without having trouble before, but suddenly I can read this? It doesn’t make any sense!” Tony said, frustrated. The next several days were spent trying to figure out why he could read ancient Greek. Then one day, things went downhill for Tony and they all discovered who Tony really was. Tony and the boys were walking down the street in front of Doc’s store one night when suddenly three feathered creatures with the heads of a woman and the bodies of birds flew from a nearby roof and landed in front of them.

“What the heck is that?!” Baby John asked, clearly terrified. “I think that’s what’s called a harpy. According to the myths, they’re very nasty and vicious creatures, very dangerous. I think we’d better get out of here NOW!” Tony cried, running full speed in the opposite direction of the harpy. The strange thing was, even when they split up, the harpy chased Tony instead of following them. “What do you want with me? I never did anything to you!” Tony shouted to the pursuing creature. “You’re a son of Artemis, boy. That’s reason enough why you must die. You don’t know the full truth of who you are or you would know that,” the shrieking bird-woman told him. “What does that even mean?!” Tony cried as he ran. “That’s a good question,” Riff said as they rejoined their friend. Tony then heard a voice in his mind, one that sounded familiar somehow. Tony, my son, step into the moonlight. You will be safe as long as you have it’s power around you. “Who are you? Where are you?” Tony asked, confused. You will see me soon enough and you will remember. Tony acted without even thinking and stepped into the moonlight directly in front of him. The moment he did, Tony felt a blaze of power come from the beam of light and channel directly into him. Tony drew his bow and put an arrow to the string, shooting with deadly accuracy and hitting the harpy square in the chest. The creature dissolved into dust a second after Tony’s arrow hit it. Tony stood there in shock, not knowing what had just happened.

Then he heard a voice from behind him. “Well done, my son. I am proud of you.” It was the same voice that had been speaking to him when the harpy was chasing him, the same voice he often heard when he was feeling upset and in his dreams. He turned around to see a woman in a short white tunic dress with black wavy hair and green eyes standing behind him carrying a bow and wearing a quiver of arrows on her back. She was trailed closely by a white hound and a deer. While his friends stared, Tony decided to talk to her. “Who are you? You seem familiar to me somehow,” Tony asked her. “I am Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt and of maidens, but I am also your mother, honey. It is very rare that I give up my vows of chastity for a mortal man, but I did for only two men in all this time: a man named Endymion and your father. I never thought I’d give up my vows again after losing Endymion, but when I saw Jack, I couldn’t resist. I came to him late one night and he fell in love with me at first sight. We ended up having an affair and nine months later you were born. I wanted to stay with your father, but we realized it could never be because the longer I stayed with you both, the more human I became. It’s very bad for a goddess to become human, no matter how much love she might feel for one person, or even two. So I had to leave him, but I never stopped watching both of you, especially you. I wanted so much to visit you in person and be part of your life, but gods and goddesses are forbidden from having contact with their half blood offspring. It isn’t fair, I know, but it’s the rules sweetie,” his mom told him. “That’s not fair. Who made that rule? They shouldn’t be able to separate a parent from their child like that. So what if I happen to be a half-blood. That shouldn’t make a difference,” Tony said, tears filling his eyes. “I’m sorry, honey, but that’s the way things are,” Artemis told him, hugging him tightly. They knew they had to go see Jack and tell him what happened, so Artemis transported them to Tony’s house, where they appeared right behind Linda, Tony’s stepmother. As soon as Jack saw them, he knew something had happened, so he asked his wife if she could go into the other room for a bit, and then turned to them. “Okay, what happened?” Jack asked. Artemis explained what had happened all the way from the harpy to Tony’s final arrow shot that had made the harpy disintegrate. “Oh no. Tony, we have to get you to Montauk right now!” Jack told him as he moved toward the bedroom to begin packing. “What? Why?” Tony asked, confused. “I’ll explain on the way. Just go pack your stuff, okay?” Jack replied. “How much do I need to pack and how long will we be wherever it is that we’re going?” Tony wanted to know. “Not we, you. I can’t follow you to where you’re going. I can only drop you off outside the barrier. You’ll have to get through it yourself. I’m sorry,” Jack told his son. They got their stuff and drove toward Montauk.

Once they arrived, they ran into a fight between a minotaur and a young boy. “Run Percy!” the woman who was with the kid screamed. “Not without you, Mom!” the kid cried, determined not to leave his mother behind. “Go!” his mother cried, and finally the boy, Percy, ran toward the campground Tony could now see in the distance. “Go with Percy, Tony,” Jack told his son. “I can’t enter Camp Half-Blood. Only you can. It’s a place where you’ll be safe, okay?” Tony was reluctant to leave his father, but he finally did as he was told. He grabbed his stuff and ran toward the camp. Once he got over there, he felt himself pass through a barrier, but the minotaur that was chasing him hit it and couldn’t get through. He was safe, finally. “Welcome young demigods. I know you, Percy Jackson, but I don’t know your friend. Who are you, young one?” a voice asked from behind Tony and Percy. “Mr. Brunner!” Percy cried, running to him immediately. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t know quite what to make of the creature who stood before him. From the waist upwards, he was a man, but below the waist, he had the body of a large white horse! “Holy crap, a centaur! I’ve heard of them, but I never dreamed they existed! I’m Tony Wyzek,” Tony told the centaur. “Hello Tony. You may have gathered from Percy’s greeting that I am called Mr. Brunner. However, that is only in the human world. Here I am called Chiron. Do you know who your god parent is, young Tony?” Chiron (Tony noticed he pronounced it as CHI-ron) asked him. “Yes I do, actually. It’s Artemis. I found out when I slayed a harpy in the street one night and I got energized by the moon. Then my mother appeared to me and told me everything she could,” Tony answered. “So the moon goddess has broken her chastity vows for yet another mortal. Your father must be a very special man to persuade her to do that. I guess I should have figured out that a child of Artemis would be arriving when that moon horse over there showed up,” Chiron commented, pointing over toward a pale white cabin decorated with wild animals and crescent moons where a white glowing horse grazed. “Moonglow!” Tony cried. “When did he get here? I’ve been looking for him.” “He got here a few minutes before you did. That horse definitely knows how to find you. Would you mind if we kept him down by the stables? He’ll be happy and safe, and you can see him whenever you like,” Chiron promised. “Okay. So where do I put my stuff?” Tony asked. “In the Artemis cabin. Annabeth can show you where it is. You’re the only child of Artemis we have here, so you’ll be by yourself for now. I hope that’s all right,” Chiron said. “That’s fine. I understand. I guess you want to know who is who’s child,” Tony replied. Then Percy introduced Tony to Grover Underwood, who was the satyr who’d first told Percy he was a demigod.

They began to walk toward the cabins where a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes who had a Yankees baseball cap tucked in her pocket waited for them. “Hi. I’m Annabeth Chase. So I heard you’re Percy and you’re Tony. Okay, Tony you’re in the Artemis cabin over there, and Percy you’re in the Hermes cabin. That’s where all the unclaimed kids go. Whether they stay in there for good or not depends on whether their god parent claims them,” Annabeth explained as she led them over to their respective cabins. The Artemis cabin turned out to be the one with the crescent moons and wild animals that Tony had seen earlier. He went in and put his stuff down then unpacked until it was time for dinner. Gradually, Tony got absorbed in the activities of Camp Half-Blood. He had Ancient Greek, taught by Annabeth, archery, metal forging, sword practice, and many other incredible activities around the camp. He got to play capture the flag once and was allowed to team up with the Apollo cabin since he was the only one in his cabin and Artemis was Apollo’s sister. Percy’s cabin won, though. It was after the game that they discovered something really interesting. During the weeks he’d been at camp, Tony had been told about a prophecy that concerned a child of one of “The Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades)” who would bring about either the glory or downfall of Olympus. Just then Annabeth told Percy to get in the water of the lake, and when he did, he suddenly seemed to grow stronger and to the astonishment of all the campers, a symbol appeared over his head: a three pronged trident. This meant that Percy was a son of Poseidon, officially making him the possible child of the prophecy.

The next day, Percy’s things were moved to the Poseidon cabin, which he had all to himself. For once, Tony understood what Percy was feeling since both of them were all alone in their cabins. He began to pal around with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover during the day, but he was still a little wary of Percy because of the Poseidon thing. The capture the flag game allowed him to meet some of the other campers, including Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Tony was both taken with her and intimidated by her at the same time. She would definitely give Bernardo a run for his money, he thought. Clarisse was very tough and she dunked some of the weaker campers’ heads in the toilet frequently. She knew how to use a sword, despised the Apollo campers because they thought they were better than the Ares campers due to the fact that they could use ranged weapons like bows and arrows. Tony personally didn’t think any cabin was better than another in general, but he did concede that each cabin had certain qualities another didn’t in battle. He definitely did have to admire Clarisse’s guts, though. She was a formidable opponent if you had to fight her and a great ally if she was on your side. He definitely hoped he wouldn’t have to fight her in a real battle to the death. He wasn’t sure how much good his powers would be in a fight, but he figured he could definitely use his bow to take his enemies out from long range.

He would have a chance to find out exactly what he was made of in about two weeks, though. That was when the campers found out that Zeus’s master lightning bolt had gone missing and Percy was the prime suspect due to being Poseidon’s son. In order to prove his innocence, he had to go on a quest to find the bolt and return it by the summer solstice in ten days or there would be dire consequences. Annabeth and Grover volunteered to go along with Percy to help him retrieve it, and Tony did too, figuring he might be able to help them find it. However, Chiron believed that Hades had stolen the bolt, so Percy and Annabeth they headed to Los Angeles where the entrance to the Underworld was located.

Along the way, they encountered several mythological monsters and Ares, who told Percy that his mother had been taken to the Underworld, but she was still alive. As they approached the pit of Tartaurus, Luke’s winged shoes—a gift from his father, Hermes, which he’d given to Percy, who’d given them to Grover—tried to pull Grover into the Underworld, but Grover managed to get them off his hooves just in time. They eventually made it to the Underworld and had a confrontation with Hades, who also believed Percy had stolen the bolt as well as his Helm of Darkness. It turned out Hades hadn’t stolen the bolt, so they were at a dead end again. But then, Percy checked his backpack and discovered the missing bolt inside. Apparently when Ares had given him the backpack, he’d snuck the bolt inside. They fled the Underworld and they relocated Ares, whom Percy defeated by hurting his heel. Ares then gave them back the Helm of Darkness, which they returned to Hades.

They then headed out of the Underworld and caught a ride back to New York City, where they headed toward the Empire State Building to return the Master Bolt to Zeus. They managed to make it and Tony beheld his mother at full size in the Olympian Pantheon. Percy was exonerated, but one question was still unanswered: who was the original thief who took the Bolt? The group headed back to Camp Half-Blood after returning the Bolt, but before they’d even gotten off the building, they ran into Luke. He told them Chiron had sent him to help them, but then Annabeth sensed something wasn’t right since they hadn’t been able to tell Chiron anything. She confronted Luke about that, and Luke revealed that HE had taken the lightning bolt, but had been captured by Ares. Luke had appealed to Ares’ love of a good war and convinced him that all he had to do was hide the Bolt for awhile and it would start a war between the Olympians. Ares had accepted and as a result, a war had begun between Zeus and Poseidon, with different gods taking each side. Percy was the first to figure out that Luke was working for Cronos. He was proven right a moment later when Luke laughed evilly and confirmed Percy’s suspicions. The young demigods engaged Luke in a battle royale over New York City. Unbeknownst to Tony, his friends were watching the battle and saw him fighting Luke alongside the other demigods. Finally Percy managed to vanquish Luke with his power over water and they all returned to Camp Half-Blood, where they found forms to fill out so the camp director, Mr. D. (aka Dionysus) would know who was staying at camp year-round. Tony and Percy chose to return home and Percy got to go to a new school and get rid of his smelly stepfather, Gabe Ugliano. Tony lived a very different life after that as well. He had a new sword from Chiron that he frequently used to battle the mythological monsters and other creatures that came into his life, while balancing time with his non-demigod friends, school, and camp too. He made a name for himself as a hero and left behind a legacy that would last a lifetime.

****  
  



End file.
